More Than Anything
by Pancake The Thunder Hearted
Summary: This is a two-shot. Emmett gets into an argument with Rosalie. He talks to Leah while she is silently reflecting. Much reflection between them both. One chapter in each of their POV's. Emmett x Rosalie fluff in the end. R&R please!
1. Emmett

* * *

_**A/N:** This is being reposted from my main account, _The Only Pancake_. It was beta'd by the wonderful _Bellicose_._

* * *

She was sitting on the couch, looking out the large glass window at Nessie and Bella playing with one another. I was sitting sideways by the window, watching her watch them. I could see the raw jealousy blazing in her bright golden eyes. I didn't need to be Jasper or Edward to know what was wrong with her. I'm her husband. I had been for seventy years. I knew her better then she knew herself sometimes.

Rosalie was being bitter again. She looked slightly less than deadly as her narrowed eyes darted from Bella to our niece and back again. She didn't think it fair that Bella got everything. She had a husband who loved her more than the world, the immortality she wanted so badly, and a daughter for the rest of eternity. I hated seeing Rosalie like this. I hated knowing that I couldn't give her what she wanted most.

I offered, you know. I offered four times actually. I told her I would make her a baby.

I knew I would have to sacrifice an innocent woman, but that didn't bother me. If she didn't die birthing a hybrid child, she would die of old age or disease one day. I even offered to find someone who was on death row, so I wouldn't be wasting a good person. I could very easily plant my DNA inside of her, even if she didn't want me to. I knew it was a horrible idea, but I would do it if I could just see that pain, that longing, in my Rosie's eyes go away forever.

But she was horrified with the idea of it, of sacrificing a human for her own personal desire.

I honestly didn't think she would mind that much, except for the fact that she'd go the rest of eternity knowing the kid wasn't really ours, just mine. That it would never be _hers_ like she'd always wanted.

I'm sure my face, deep in angry thoughts, looked absolutely murderous. I was getting tired of watching Rosalie try to be the best aunt she could. She did it only because it was the closest thing that she'd ever get to being a mother. She didn't much like Bella or Edward, and it wasn't fair for her to use Nessie for her own personal gain.

It wasn't fair for her to do this to _me_, to make me feel like something less than dirt, forcing me to watch her suffer day after day. She made sure I knew about her woe, yet she never allowed me to do anything to help her.

A low growl bubbled unwillingly out of my throat, making my whole chest rumble. Rosalie's head snapped to the side and her unhappy face melted with innocent curiosity. "What's wrong with you?"

_What_ was wrong with _me_?

I couldn't hold in my sudden fury, no matter how badly I wanted to. "You don't have a clue, do you?" I snarled. No, she didn't have any idea. I know her, down to her very soul, and she doesn't know a thing about _me_, does she? "Of course you don't. You're too busy wallowing in self pity and spite to notice anything at all." I looked away, glaring out the window. Bella was staring wide-eyed at us, obviously hearing us with her enhanced ears. Luckily, Nessie was a half-mile away looking for a baseball.

Rosalie came to sit on the arm of the chair, wrapping herself around my neck and resting her head on my shoulder. "What's all of this about, Emmett?"

Under her soft words, I could easily hear a resentful current to her voice. Never once in my existence have I called Rosalie anything that didn't praise her, especially not something like 'spiteful' or 'self-pitying'. My wrath was swirling in my head like a vicious storm. Even when I was clearly upset, she couldn't stop thinking about herself.

I never stop thinking about her. _Never_.

She was the singularly most important thing in my life, my very reason for being, and she didn't even care.

"Get off of me, Rosalie," I growled quietly. Through the reflection in the window, I saw her recoil in shock. I stood up and shook my head. "Just forget it. Go back to watching Nessie and wishing that you were never changed; that you and that monster Royce had a family together. I know it's what you really want."

It was no secret that she would give up absolutely anything to have that. If she had a family, then she wouldn't mind having a horrible husband.

If she had never been raped, I would have died in that bear attack. Had Royce not hurt her, I would never have met my soul mate. And for that, I was thankful for what Royce had done. It was because of him that we were together, that I had her in my life.

_My angel._

And I'll never be enough for her.

I started to stomp away, and she grabbed my arm, "Hey, wait!" I turned around and curled my fingers tightly around her elbow, tossing her so fiercely that her back hit the wall, leaving an indent. Her eyes stretched wide with terror and she held her breath.

"I said to get _off_ of me, Rosalie," I snarled irritably. Our eyes met, mine furious and black, hers scared and butterscotch. I turned and yanked the front door open, stalking past my sister and my niece, who clung to Bella wearily as I passed them. Neither of them dared to talk to me. I was glad. I didn't want to talk.

I made it at far as the tree line when Rosalie's voice echoed into the air, panicked and upset. Worried. That's a first. "Emmett, wait! Come back and talk to me!"

Every instinct of mine screamed for me to turn around and obey her, to do what my mate asked me because it would make her happy. I kicked instinct aside and started running as fast as I could. I didn't even know where I was headed, but I was going there. I blindly ran, and ran, and ran. I ran all the way to the ocean, where I could run no further.

Fuck!

The scents began to swirl around me and, instinctively, terror wormed its way into my heart. I was just about as far into La Push as I could get, and the wolves were getting closer. Their scents were getting stronger.

I knew I should flee, I had broken a treaty that had _just_ been renewed, and the wolves had every right to destroy me for it.

But I didn't run.

Maybe I wanted them to end me. Soul or no soul, wherever I was going to end up, I would be alone. I wouldn't have to spend day after day watching the love of my life sink slower and slower into a depression she refused to try and climb out of.

Maybe my heart was just too exhausted to take it anymore.

Three people, in human and not massive wolf form, carefully started walking towards me. One was little Seth Clearwater, one was his sister Leah, and the third was what's his name, Embry or whatever. I folded my arms and simply watched them.

"Are you looking for Jacob? Has something happened to her?" Leah asked me neutrally. She didn't need to say anything more descriptive, I knew what she meant. She was hoping Nessie wasn't hurt because that would crush her alpha- her friend.

She probably couldn't think of another reason for _me_ being here.

I shook my head and sighed. "Nessie is fine, and I didn't come for Jacob."

She shared a surprised glance with the older boy.

"Then why are you here?" Seth asked curiously.

I felt myself almost choking on my emotions. My sorrow, my hate, and my desperation were taking over quickly. "I don't know," I whispered sadly.

Seth and Embry both looked seriously confused. Leah, a perceptive girl, was not as useless. Her face softened considerably and she took a few steps closer. "Did something happen with that blonde of yours? Rosaline?" she asked quietly.

I smiled a little and corrected her, "It's Rosal_ie_. And yeah, what gave it away?"

She walked the rest of the way and stood right in front of me. Her deep brown eyes displayed wisdom well beyond her twenty years. "I just know."

I didn't know anything about this young woman, but I didn't need to. She clearly had experience in love and angst, a category that I was currently seeking advice in.

"Should I leave? I'm sorry for coming here, I didn't realize where I was." I didn't really want to leave. This was somewhere Rosalie would never come. It was the only place that I was free from her for a moment.

Leah glared at her brother and friend, and they both scurried away. She smiled at me a tiny bit. "We can talk if you want to. What happened?"

I was surprised that she was being so kind to me, a vampire of all people. I don't know _why_, but I started to let it all come tumbling out. By the time I was finished, it was dark outside, dusk.

Leah had stood patiently and listened to me the entire time. When I was finally finished, she started to speak to me. "I can understand why you're so upset. When Sam told me it was over, when he instantly loved my own cousin much more than he could have ever loved me, I felt hollow. I felt helpless and angry." She sighed heavily and took a few steps towards the water, looking out over the dark ocean.

"But you need to try to understand your mate, Emmett. When I first became a werewolf, I stopped getting my period. I became sterile, in a way, and I still am. I _will_ be until I stop phasing all together and start to age again. When I found that out, I was distraught. I want a family one day, more then I realized until I learned it might not happen." I nodded and she continued, "Your wife, she knows that it can never happen. She can't just stop being a vampire. She will _never_ have the one thing she grew up wanting, something she was preparing herself for and dreaming about for her entire human life. How can you ask her to just stop wanting that?"

I had not looked at it that way. I suddenly felt incredibly guilty. And, oh my lord, I had thrown her into a wall! I had to get back home. I had to see her. I had to apologize to her, hold her, and try to make it all better. If she had to suffer, how could I just leave her to suffer alone? I gazed at Leah, grateful for the conversation we'd had. "Thanks for this, for helping me understand."

She smiled. "No problem. Just stay out of La Push from now on. I have to go patrol. Say hi to Nessie for me, okay?" I nodded and she quivered, before exploding into her lithe gray other body. She nudged my arm with her nose. It wasn't an affectionate or friendly gesture, just a peaceful goodbye. Before either of us could leave, there was a snarl filled with absolute fury, and a flash of color whipped into the scene.

Jasper bowled into Leah and knocked her right off her feet. His body was tense and his eyes were wild. I panicked and yanked him off. "Jasper, stop it! We were just talking. Calm down!"

Leah rolled onto her feet and growled irritably at him. He glanced at me with wide eyes. "Just talking?" He glared disbelievingly at Leah.

I frowned, my hand wrapped firmly around his arm. "Yeah. What are you doing here?"

He snorted. "I could ask the same for you!"

Leah flicked her tail and darted towards the woods, nudging Seth, who was also in his wolf form. They quickly disappeared in the other direction of where Jasper had entered.

I ran with Jasper until we were outside of the technical danger zone. As soon as we crossed the line, he grabbed my arm and yanked me sideways, glaring at me with a borderline rage.

"You _hurt_ Rosalie."

I frowned, eyes flickering with regret and fear. "What? I didn't throw her that hard. And I didn't really mean to do it in the first place."

Jasper growled. "Not that, even though none of us can believe you'd do that to her! What the hell? She's your mate, you reject! How could you knock her into a wall like some alcoholic moron?"

His guilt trip was making me feel worse then I had before, which was already miserable. "It was an accident!! I wasn't thinking. I was just..." I shook my head mournfully, "Where is she?"

He softened, my emotions like an open book to the empathy. "We're not sure, actually. She was incredibly upset, and when I tried to make her feel better, she tried to bite me. She went towards the mountains."

I knew where she was instantly.

Turning, I fled through the trees and bounced up the side of a slightly sloped cliff. I took a great leap across a thick ravine and landed hard against t he mountain edge. I gently walked to the left a couple of meters and peeked inside of a shallow cave. Rosalie was sitting on a flat boulder, holding her knees against her chest. Her eyes met mine, and I almost drowned in the sorrow shining back at me. I walked beside her and pulled her into my arms. Before I could apologize, she spoke.

"Emmett, I'm really sorry. For everything. I know that I am more than irritating when I am in… those dark places. But it isn't fair for me to drag you down with me. I just can't help it."

I pressed my nose against her forehead, kissing it gently. She melted against my chest and started trembling in dry sobs.

My still heart began to shatter.

I held her tighter and pet her hair, trying to sooth her quietly. "Don't Rose, _please_ don't. Calm down baby, just relax and lets talk."

_Like I __should__ have let us do earlier when you asked..._

She took a few deep, uneven, breaths before her body stilled, and her breathing became steady once again.

"I'm sorry, too, about earlier. I should have never done that to you. I can't believe I did. I wasn't thinking. I couldn't at the time. I was too angry."

She kissed my neck and reassuringly said, "It's okay, Emmett."

I shook my head. "No it isn't. It's _not_ okay. How could you say that?" The misery in my voice was thick.

"Because, _it's okay_. We don't have to think about earlier. We don't have to talk about it."

I frowned, my brows creasing. "But what about later? What if it happens again? Every single day I can see how much you want a family mor-"

She cut me off by pressing her lips against mine. "No, Emmett, you're wrong. Don't even think that I could ever want a baby more than I want you. You are my entire life, teddy, and you always will be." I smiled a little, wanting to gush when she used her affectionate nickname.

"I love you, Rosalie, more than anything." She curled into my lap and pressed her mouth against mine. I was sucked, not unwillingly, into a fierce and very active kiss.

Eventually, she pulled away from me, and my lips burned like fire, wanting her back against them. She gently stroked my cheek, quietly declaring, "And I love you, Emmett. More than you could possibly realize."

* * *


	2. Rosalie

* * *

I was sitting in the living room with Emmett, staring out the large front window as I watched my sister and my niece play. I tried so hard to just be happy for Bella, for Edward, and for the entire family. We all adored Renesmee far too much.

But I just _couldn't_ do it.

Isabella Cullen got everything she ever wanted, and I just really couldn't bring myself to not be jealous of that. She had the perfect mate, who she loved more then the world. He would do absolutely anything for her. She had the immortality she fought so hard for. Her best friend was still in her life, and she had a daughter for all eternity.

Everything I had ever wanted was stolen from me. I knew it wasn't her fault, but I just couldn't get over that.

I. Just. Couldn't.

I had the singularly best thing in the entire world. I had Emmett. But a loving, devoted, husband had never been part of my plans. I would have lived with Royce's violence if it meant that I could have the family that I had always wanted.

Not brothers and sisters.

Kids.

I had only ever wanted children.

Of course, Emmett had offered. Once we found out that we would never have children, he told me several plans of how he could make me a baby, of how he would let me have what I wanted, let me be happy with him and our little one.

He said _our_ little one, but that wouldn't be it at all.

It would just be _his_.

I don't have an honest problem with him having sex with a human woman to create a baby for us. I would get over it because, just like he said, I would be happier than ever before in this god-forsaken life of forever-ness.

But that would never be right. Not only would he have to kill a human for it, the baby would never be _mine_. I would never feel it growing inside of me. I would never be able to say that _I_ created it, supported it, that _I_ brought it into this world. That's why I told him no, because it just wasn't right.

A very sinister growl erupted out of Emmett and I glanced at him, my scowl disappearing as curiosity replaced it. He looked _fucking pissed_. "What's wrong with you?" I asked.

I nearly jumped when he snarled at me. "You don't have any idea, do you? Of course you don't. You're too busy wallowing in self pity and spite to notice anything at all." His head snapped to the window and I frowned. What the hell was his problem? He called me spiteful! I don't wallow in self-pity, damn it!

Frowning, I walked across the room and slowly folded myself onto the arm of the couch. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head affectionately onto his huge shoulder. I tried extremely hard to not let my offence for his comments into my voice. "What's all of this about, Emmett?" It was completely unprovoked, that's for sure! I don't even have a clue why!

His low growl sent a shiver through me. "Get off of me, Rosalie."

_Get off of me, Rosalie…_

That hurt. Honestly. I could swear he just bit me.

I quickly let go of him and let my arms drop. Emmett shook his head and spat, "Just forget it. Go back to watching Nessie and wishing that you were never changed; that you and that monster Royce had a family together. I know it's the only thing you really want."

Is that what he thinks I want? He thinks that the _only_ thing I want is to be back in 1933? To be married to a monster that would probably hurt me the same way Esme had been hurt by Charles? To return to a life of mock-happiness and pain? If that had happened, I would have never found him!

Emmett swiftly stood up and tried to leave. I didn't want him to go. I wanted to talk to him! I grabbed his arm, trying to make him stay. "Hey, wait!" Where was he going, anyway?

Emmett whirled around and grabbed my elbow, yanking me away from him and shoving me back in the same thrust. I lost my balance and fell into the wall. I heard it crack and I held my breath instantly, staring at him with huge eyes. Did he just throw me into a wall?

His hateful black eye s showed no remorse as his annoyed snarl split into the silent air. "I said to get _off_ of me, Rosalie."

My mind was numb with shock and confusion as he started to leave. What just happened? What did I do to set him off? I had done a hell of a lot of things that could have made him loose his temper in the decades we had spend together, but today I didn't even do _anything_! And he was leaving me!

I hurried to the door, panic and worry making me sound as upset as I really felt. "Emmett, wait! Come back and talk to me!"

I watched his large body hesitate, just for a fraction of a second. But he didn't return, rather he started to run. I literally lost all of my energy and sank onto the ground, leaning against the opened door. Heartbreak and misery washed over me instantly. I heard a set of heavy, brisk footsteps followed by gentler and more fluid ones.

Jasper and Alice.

"Rose, what happened?" Alice asked me warily.

My lower lip quiver and I wailed. "I don't know!" A pair of strong arms wrapped around me and lifted me to my feet. I felt like a hollow shell as Jasper led me over to the couch, sitting down with me. He didn't attempt to take my pain away, but I didn't mind. I actually wanted it. Whatever I had done was bad enough to drive my Emmett away from me.

I deserved to hurt.

Bella poked her head through the front door, her eyes wide and anxious. Renesmee was clinging to her hand. Jasper looked at me softly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I growled and tried to shove him away. "No! Just leave me alone, damn it." I didn't need them hovering around me like rain clouds. Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder and I started to slip into a relaxed peace. He opened his mouth to speak, but I snapped at his wrist. I had never seen him yank his arm away from something faster.

I growled, "Knock it off, Jasper. I said _no_."

Renesmee timidly walked over to me, pressing her soft little hand against my cheek. I saw her watching as Emmett passed her and Bella, absolute fury in his dark eyes. I saw him tear into the forest as he ran away from me. I _heard_ her confusion and her sorrow. Then the images ended.

I lowered my eyes. "I don't know where he went, honey."

"He's about to enter La Push. I saw First Beach," Alice informed us.

Just _wonderful_! He was running straight into danger because of something I did and I don't even know what _it_ was!

Jasper instantly volunteered himself to retrieve Emmett. "I'll go and get him. Rose, are you coming too?"

Emmett clearly didn't want me near him. I choked. "No, I'm going into the mountains to think for a while." I slipped out the back door and sprang away into the craggily mountains near the house. My feet followed the familiar path up a cliff, over a ravine, and down a little slope until I had slipped into a shallow cave.

_Our_ cave.

We were pursuing a mountain goat one day shortly after we moved here and he spotted it. I could easily recall the childlike excitement he held upon finding it. He gave up the hunt and made me come and check it out with him. I had teased him about being too scared of doing it himself. He put up with me, he always did. And I never give anything back.

That's when it suddenly hit me. _That's_ why he was upset.

I sank onto a flat, chair-like stone and watched the sky slowly grow darker as twilight crept nearer. I was a horrible wife!

I heard his footsteps, a sound I had grown so accustomed to this almost-century, making their way over to our cave. Of course he knew where I was. He knew everything. I curled my knees against my chest and hugged them as I waited for him to come and yell at me, to tell me off. I deserved it.

Really, I did.

He met my eyes and silently came beside me, hugging me against his chest. I broke down. "Emmett, I'm really sorry, for everything. I know that I am more than irritating when I am in… those dark places. But it isn't fair for me to drag you down too. I just can't help it."

He pressed his nose to my forehead and kissed it gently. I collapsed against him, fitting perfectly into his arms as if they were made for me. I felt my body began to convulse and shiver as I pressed my face against his chest and began to sob. I wished I could still cry. If he could see how hard I would be crying right now, maybe he would believe me. Maybe I could make him understand how sorry I was.

His arms tightened protectively around me. "Don't Rose, _please_ don't. Calm down baby, just relax and lets talk." His gentle voice startled me.

He wasn't _mad_?

I forced myself to suck air into my lungs, and soon I quieted down. I lay limp in his arms as he continued to speak. "I'm sorry, too, about earlier. I should have never done that to you. I can't believe I did. I wasn't thinking. I couldn't at the time, I was too angry."

He was sorry that he hurt me. I would forgive him, always. No matter what. I lifted my head and kissed his neck. "It's okay, Emmett."

His head sadly turned from side to side, his words sounding absolutely miserable. "No it isn't. It's _not_ okay. How could you say that?"

Because it was true! He had asked me to go away, and I didn't. I was pretty much asking for it. I sat up and looked into his eyes. "Because, _It is okay_. We don't have to think about earlier. We don't have to talk about it."

He frowned dejectedly. "But what about later? What if it happens again? Every single day I can see how much you want a family mor-"

I didn't want to hear him finish that sentence.

It would break me in half.

So I didn't let him.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his, shutting him up. When we pulled apart I intensely promised, "No, Emmett, you're wrong. Don't even think that I could ever want a baby more then I want you. You are my entire life, teddy, and you always will be."

_I can't have the life I always wanted._

He smiled slightly. "I love you, Rosalie, more than anything."

_I know that I will never be able to have it._

I curled closer into his lap and pressed my lips against his gently. We engaged in one of the most passionate and desperate kisses I can ever remember. I gently pulled away from him, lifting my hand and stroking his soft cheek.

_No, I will never be able to have what I used to want._

_But I don't __need__ any of that._

I need just one thing. Just Emmett.

I need his arms around me, his lips on my lips, his body on top of mine and claiming me as his own in the most intimate way to express love. I need him to love me, simple and easy. If he ever left me, I would shatter. If I had never been turned, I would have never found him. I would have never known what it was to truly live if I had never died.

"And I love you, Emmett. More than you could possibly realize."

* * *


End file.
